


Outrunning Revenge

by They_made_You_Lie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Caught, Cheating, Club House, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Hammock, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reddie, Smoking, Weed, handjobs, richie/eddie - Freeform, underaged characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_made_You_Lie/pseuds/They_made_You_Lie
Summary: Richie and Eddie are always meant to be together. It was something both of them new, but what really happened that summer?I suck at summarizing please give it a chance





	1. It started out simple

The losers club house was always a safe haven. For Bev it was a safe place from her dad. Bill used it as a way to forget the life and family he once had. Mike and Stan use it as a way to escape from their parental figures. Eddie used it as a place to escape from the thoughts he knew he shouldn’t have. Richie though, Richie used it as a way to be closer to Eddie. The way the smaller boy would climb into the hammock with him, no longer demanding they all stick to the ten minute time frame anymore. The others didn’t mind, knowing that for the two lovers this was their safe place too. A place where they could be close and Henry couldn’t see or call them names.

”What should we do tomorrow guys?” Stan asked as the room grew darker from the dimming sun.

“We can go down to the Barrens if you want.” Mike offered.

“We always go to the Barrens.” Eddie wines from where he’s laying between Richies legs, back against his chest as Richie holds a comic out in front of them.

”Well what would you like to do this Spaghetti, can’t stay inside all day as much as I do love being close to your mom.”

Eddie elbowed back into Richies rib cage.

”The carnival is in town we should go.” Eddie suggests.

”That doesn’t sound to bad.” Bev agrees.

“L-lets g-g-go th-then.” Bill says.

“Meet around eight?” Stan suggest.

“Works for me. Gives Ed’s mom enough time to blow-“

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie groans. “And don’t call me that, you know I-“

“I know, I know.” Richie sighs.

“I’m excited, my old town never did any carnivals” Ben says.

“Well we come with carnivals and deadly clowns.” Richie jokes.

“IT’s dead.” Mike says firmly.

Richie doesn’t bother to reply focusing back in on his comic.

“You know I hear that there’s a bunch of people who go so we should be able to get away with smoking behind the rides Rich.” Beverly says.

“Good, need my nicotine fix.”

“You know you’re poisoning your lungs right? Do you know how many people die from smoking each year?”

“No Ed’s and I don’t care.” Richie sighs.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Not to mention the amount of lungs you poison with second hand smoke. I mean you blow cancer into the air and it legal.”

“Calm down Eddie we’ll smoke away from you.” Bev chuckles.

“The air travels around.” Eddie groans, but let’s it drop, knowing it’s a losing battle as Bev stands with a cigarette between her fingers now in the inclosed space.

The losers all start to slowly part their ways excited for tomorrow’s events. Bev is the last one to leave, handing Richie a cigarette before climbing the stairs, leaving the two alone on the hammock. Richie tucks the cigarette behind his ear knowing he’ll smoke it later when Eddie isn’t sitting so close to him.

Eddie moves the long forgotten comic off his chest and back onto the pile next to them on the floor. They sit there in silence for a bit just appreciating each other’s company.

“Do you ever think about us?” Eddie asks through the still air.

“I think about us all the time; in lost of ways.” Richie jokes his tone of voice implying a dirty joke he doesn’t say but hints at.

“Shut up asshole that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Richie asks, head laid back and eyes closed.

“Just about us.”

“Thanks for that clarification Ed’s.”

Eddie groans. “Forget it.”

Richie cracks his eye open to look down at Eddie, trying to read and see how serious he is with the situation. Richie opens his eyes and wraps his arms around Eddies waist.

“Do you mean like us being, public? Or to the losers at least?” Richie guesses.

“I mean. They already know, and it’s not like I want the town to know or anything.”

“Then what do you mean?”

Eddie bites the inside of his cheek. “Do-Do you ever think about us being.... intimate?” Eddie says, cringing at his own words.

Richie thinks about how to respond. “I mean yeah? I think about it a lot. I mean we are at that stage where little Richie has a mind of his own. It’s just something that happens.” Eddie is picking at his cuticles and Richie can see it from over his head. “What brings this up?”

“I-I can’t tell you.” Eddie admits with a guilts sigh.

“I’m your boyfriend?”

“I was sworn to secrecy.”

“What did Bev and Ben finally consummate their never ending flirtation?” Richie chuckles. Eddie stays quite, to quite. Richie gasps. “No way! Haystack finally pulled it off!”

Eddie groans hands covering his face. “Stop you can’t tell them I told.”

“Well you didn’t exactly tell me. Come on give me details! Was she as crazy and bowers played her off to be?” Richie asks.

“Rich!” Eddie gasps. “No and Ben didn’t tell me she did. She said he was nervous about losing it and she, well, you know.”

“Rode him right off virgin island into the sweet sweet land of daily orgasm.” Richie chuckles.

“Gross Richie.”

Richie struggles his shoulders. “So what, you’re afraid Ben the first to fall in the virginity train and he’s going to leave you back all alone.”

“I’m not alone!” Eddie argues. “You better tell me I’m not alone!”

“Well I can’t speak for Bill and Stan Ed-“ Eddie spins to smack him. Richie chuckles as he grabs his wrist. “Calm down Ed’s you’re not alone if that’s what you’re worried about.” Eddie looks Richie in the eye. “Wait is that what all this is about? You think I’m not a-“

“Well you talk a lot and Bev was acting like she knew something when we were talking and-“

Richie presses his lips against Eddies, it last a few seconds before he slowly pulls away. “No Ed’s I’m right here with you. We’re going to have to figure it out together.”

Eddie smiles and spins back around. “Okay.” Richie bites his lip behind Eddies back.

They leave a bit after that. Ridding their bikes home until Eddie reaches his house and Richie kisses him goodbye.

Eddie and Richie are in the club house again that next day. It’s one of the only spots they hang out anymore knowing that being to affectionate in public isn’t safe.

They’re sitting across from each other. Eddies legs spread over top Richies. Richie keeps glooming up at Eddie the conversation from yesterday heavy in his heart.

“Would it matter?” Richie speaks up.

“Would what matter?” Eddie asked puzzled.

“If I wasn’t a virgin. Would you not want to be with me?”

“Oh Rich, that’s not what I meant yesterday. I just, is a lot for me. There’s just so many germs and diseases and I got in my head about it. I wasn’t saying anything bad. I was just worried over a bunch of different things combined.”

Richie nods, knowing Eddie didn’t really answer his question. “Why did you wanna know if I was?”

“I just want to know that I’m not alone if we do anything like that. Like bev knew what she was doing with Ben and Ben didn’t. It makes me feel better knowing that when we do stuff you’ll be just as a mess as me.” Eddie admits.

Richie decides right then what he wants to do. Richie smiles. “Do you think about me? Like that.”

Eddie blushes. “You’re my boyfriend and like you said. Hormones, I can’t help it sometimes.”

Richie sits up a bit and leans up, he runs his fingertips over the bottom of Eddies upper thigh, sending tingles up his spin.

“What do you think about?” Richie asks looking up at Eddie.

Eddie can feel a small twinge in his stomach, takes a breath to stay calm.

“You, touching me.”

Richie runs his hands up until they rest in the middle of Eddies bare thigh. “Where?” He ask almost innocently.

Eddie swallows hard. Fist clenching by his sides. “My-my um.” Eddie doesn’t finish. “I think about how it would feel to have someone else’s hand there.”

Richie glances up through his eye lashes at Eddies flush Face. “It would be a lot the first time. The first time someone takes you in their hand and you realize that what they do, how much they give you is up to them. That the pleasure you know isn’t the only one you can feel. I’m assuming.” Richies Hands lay by the hem of Eddies red shorts where they have racked up his legs.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The first time, I imagine, when you’re not the one touching. Where you just have to feel the build up and can’t control it, would be a lot.”

“Richie.” Eddie gasps.

Richie readjusts them until he’s hovering over Eddie a bit, Eddie laying back against the hammock as their lips connect. Richie deepens the kiss and Eddie try’s to not think off all the bacteria that’s inside the human mouth.

Richie, slowly to test the waters, let’s his weight drop against Eddies. He can feel how hard Eddie is in a second and Eddie gasp from the kiss at the pressure.

“Richie!”

“Is this?”

Eddie flushes as he bites his lip. “Yeah, yeah together, we can. Wanna know.”

Richie feels a pull in his gut. Shoving it aside he rocks his hips. Eddie gasps like a true virgin teen having someone other then himself control the pressure on his cock. Not knowing when it’s coming. Eddies fist the back of Richies shirt as Richie connects their lips together.

Richie rocks his hips as he feels the hammock sway with their movements. Eddie tosses his head back on a good thrust. He cries out on the next, even better one when Richie gets the angle just right. Once he has the perfect angle Eddie is melting. Eddie fist tighten in Richies shirt as he breaks away from their make out to catch his breath. He looks down between his and Richies stomachs to see how Richie moves against him. Richie is gasping in his ear. Eddie can feel heat pull in his stomach like crazy. His shorts ridding higher and higher until the silky material is almost completely out of the way and Richie is grinding his jeans into Eddies boxers.

Eddie is trying so hard to catch his breath but he can’t. He doesn’t know how Richie knew but not being in control of his own pleasure was intense. Not knowing when or how hard the next thrust would be. Richie pulls Eddies mouth back to his though as he speeds up. Obviously getting very close to the end. Eddie is near tears at how good it feels. One thrust has Richies jean zipper catching just the right way and Eddie cried out so loud, trying to curl in on himself. Knees binding up and thighs shaking. He grips Richies shirt hard. Gasping Riche freezes, terrified that he hurt the boy underneath him. Eddie is gasping and hips twitching.

“Eddie.” Richie pants. Richie grips onto one of Eddies thighs. Feeling how bad he really is shaking.

“Richie, richie.” Eddie is gasping but Richie is not moving anymore. Eddie sky rockets his hips up. “Move. Come on.” Eddie begs near tears. “Don’t stop just like that come on.”

Richie groans as Eddies words hit his ears. Realizing he didn’t hurt the boy but did something that brought him close.

Eddie is sweating and Richie is spilling into his jeans hard. Eddie gasps at the short and deep thrusts Richie gives as he cums. Eddie wraps his limbs around Richie as he feels the heat pull.

“Close close close. Oh god. You’ve gotta. Oh god Richie come on please.” Eddie cries tossing his head back. Richie leans up a bit to watch rocking his hips still. Eddies back arches, his muscles tense and he nearly screams as he spills hard into his boxers.

Richie watches as Eddies body goes slack. The sweat dripping down his neck, legs falling open around Richies hips. Head to the side and eyes closed as his swollen parted lips pant for breath. Richie having already caught his breath keeps starring down at the beautiful ruined boy below him.Looking down he can see Eddies soaked boxers through the ridden up leg hole of his shorts. His stomach exposed where his shirt has risen and sweat pooling on the flesh making the skin shinny.

“Was, was it good?” Richie asks.

Then something happens that leaves Richie breathless. He’s starring so intensely at Eddie he couldn’t miss it. Eddies eyes squeeze tighter, his fist clench as he whimpers, and Richie watches as his cock twitches and the wet spot on his boxer grows as Eddie comes in his pants again.

“Holy shit.” Richie gasps.

Eddie seems to finally calm down and he lets Richie pull him up. Richie can feel how he’s still slightly trembling in his arms.

“Are you okay? I mean I know I’m good but...”

Eddie smiles. Eyes finally cracking open as he looks up at Richie. He lays a light peck on his lips.

“Seriously though I mean is that, normal?”

Eddie shrugs. “It was a lot. A good a lot but a lot.” Eddie says.

“Yeah but I never-“

“I’ve never.” Eddie cuts in.

“Never what?” Eddie blushes. Richies eyes bulge open. “Wait not even by yourself?”

Eddie shakes his head. Richie tackles him back down and deepens the kiss right away. Licking into Eddies parted lips.

“That’s so hot. So so hot.”

The boys are in another heated make out when the hatch opens. Neither pay any mind as the losers climb down.

“Ew! Love birds nock it off.” Bev cries as they all step down.

The two boys break away with a blush. “Come on we’re going to the carnival.” Stan says.

Eddie blushes. “We need to run home first, we’ll meet you there okay?” Eddie try’s.

“No fucking now get up.” Bev jokes.

When Both boys blush instead of laugh Bev raises an eye brow, she looks at how neither one of them move and realizes exactly why when she sees the front of Richies jeans, her mouth drops. “Okay I guess you two need to go home first then.”

“Ew in the club house.” Stan says as they all rush out so the two boys can get decent.

“M-meet you th-there.” Bill says closing the hatch.

Eddie covers his face. “That’s humiliating.”

“I’m sure it will happen again.” Richie jokes pulling away and standing up.

“No it won’t!”

“If you ever want to leave the virgin train then I’m sure they’ll catch us in a position or two.”

Eddie groans. Then raises his eye brow. “Why don’t you seem as bothered.”

Richie eyes dart away. “Maybe cause I’ve fucked your mom enough that the whole virgin thing isn’t such a deal.” Eddie throws his shoe at Richies face. “Easy tigger, only in bed.”

“Shut up and come on.” Eddie says standing up and climbing up the stairs.

Richie walks over to the stair way. He pauses and looks back at the hammock.

“You coming?” Eddie calls.

Richie smiles. “Hopefully again real soon.”

Eddie groans.


	2. The past is never far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Diving into the past a bit.

The carnival is where it begins. Eddie didn't know it yet but the carnival would turn out to be a lot more then just silly rides and rigged games. Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. 

3 days prior

"My moms going to kill me when she finds my favorite shorts drenched in your cum." Eddie spat as they waited for bill to come back with everyone's tickets. 

"I told you to swal-"

"Shut up!" Eddie cuts off. "I'm being serious. Do you know how many germs build up on unwashed clothes. I'll have to sneak them in and prey that she doesn't see them." 

"Awe Ed's if I knew it was that big of a deal I could have taken them." Bev says. 

Eddie cheeks turn red. "Stop ease dropping Marsh!" Richie says. 

"Oh ease dropping is where we're drawing the line? Not you two humping on our hammock like dogs in heat?" Stan laughs. 

"Can we please never talk about this again." Eddie pleads. 

"It was a matter of time before you joined the non-virgin party Ed's." Ben says. 

"Oh like one time is that big of a difference haystack." Richie snorts. 

"Hey I pride my abilities thank you very much." Bev states proudly. 

Richie chuckles. "Okay can we not talk about this anymore!" Eddie pleads again. "And we didn't fuck so we're still virgins." 

"We're?" Stan raises an eyebrow. 

Richie gives Stan a pointed look. "Yes Stan because he's not the only virgin in the group." He said voice tight. 

"W-who's not?" Bill asks walking up and handing out their tickets.

"I'm not the only virgin." Eddie explains. 

"O-of course n-not." Bill says. "Mikes st-still a v-v-virgin." 

"Yeah so at least I'm here with you." Mike says proudly. "I'm glad I am. First times are special you should save them for someone special." 

"You too Bill, you're with us." Eddie says. Bill flushes a deep pink. "Oh my god, not you too!" 

"I-It's not that i-import-tant." Bill argues. 

Bev laughs. "And then there was three!" 

"Three?" Eddie questions in shock turning to Stan. 

"Who do you think took Bills?" Stan smirks. 

Bev mouth drops. "Oh scandals!" She cheers. 

Eddie is confused as to why she's surprised when she knew only three of them were virgins and that only left Stan. He chopped it up to her being surprised over the fact that it was with Bill. 

"Are you two together?" Richie asks. 

"I mean, yeah? We're just going with it. Our friendship comes first." Stan explains and Bill nods in agreement. 

"Man our list is getting shorter now!" Bev laughs. "Two to-" 

"Why don't we go ride something!" Richie cuts in quickly. "Eds come on let's go ride the fairs wheel." 

Richie took Eddies hand and pulled him over towards it. The others following behind. Richie let go when they got closer to people. Small towns in this day in age don't take kindly to people like them. Richie would rather avoid the fight if Bowers were to see them. Richie hands the guy their tickets once it's their turn. He walks up to the gate. 

"Ladies first." He says as he gestures for Eddie to sit down. 

"Shut up." Eddie grumbles with no real fire behind it. 

Once they are seated the cart they are in moves up while the next set of losers climbs on board. It quite for a while as both boys take in the scenery of the carnival and the lights illuminated in the darkening sky. Once Eddie feels that they are high enough he pulls Richies hand into his. The wheel then starts making actual rotations. 

"It's pretty out." Eddie says. 

"Yeah, I've got the best view though." Richie says smiling over at Eddie. He reaches over and pinches Eddies pinking cheeks. "Cute." 

Eddie chuckles and shakes him off. "You're ridiculous." He chuckles. 

"Yeah but you love it." Richie smiles. 

It's quite once the ride stops and they wait for their turn to be let off. 

"Thank you." Eddie mumbles. 

"For what?" Richie asks. 

"For earlier. I know it's a lot for both of us and you just, I don't know, took care of me. I was a mess I guess." 

Richie looks over at Eddie who's looking out straight ahead of them. Richie feels a pull in his chest. 

"Of course. I have to take care of my Eddie Spaghetti after all." 

Eddie rolls his eyes. "I hate-" 

"I know." Richie smiles. 

Once they are off the ride and standing with their fellow losers they all decide to play a few games. Richie desperately tries to win, not because he wants the prize, but so he can have bragging rights. Okay maybe he wants the prize for Eddie but he's not admitting to acting like he's in a chick flick this early. 

They move from ride to ride until they are nearly done with the whole park. Richie slides off his jacket when Eddie complains about being cold. They're standing behind the fun house in a small circle as Bev and Richie smoke a cigarette. 

"Sh-shit." Bill mumbles from where he's standing next to Stan. 

"What is it?" Stan asks. 

"Bowers." Mike groans from his spot. 

Richie looks up, cigarette dangling in between his lips. They watch as Bowers and his gang round the concession stand. 

"Richie?" A voice calls. 

They all look away from Bowers and to the side where a boy is standing. Richie freezes. 

"Oh, um hi." Richie greets standing up from where he was leaning back against the fun house. 

"How's your summer been? I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"Good. Um guys this is Connor." Richie tells them. 

"Oh hi!" Connor says as he waves to the rest of the group. "Richie and I used to play in the arcade together a lot. Done a lot since that whole incident though. Speaking of which do you have a cig I can bum off ya?" 

Richie reaches into his pocket and pulls his pack out. Connor walks into their circle and stands in front of Richie. Richie hands him the cigarette and he puts it between his lips. Richie flicks his light before bringing it up to the end to light it. 

Eddie is starring daggers into the side of this kids face. He wants to squeeze in between the two but knows how childish that is. 

"Man we used to go through these like crazy, remember?" Connor chuckles. 

"Yeah. Still got that rusty old bike of yours?" Richie asks. 

"Of course! Can't let the good ones go." 

"So you guys hung out?" Beverly asks. 

"Oh yeah! We hung out when you all were in that fight. Richie told me parts of the story." Connor explains. 

"How come we've never seen you around?" Ben asks. 

"Oh I'm visiting family. I don't live here." Connor explains. "Richie and I hung out and he helped me come to terms with being bi. He was great to talk to since he was going through it too ya know?" 

Eddie raises his eye brow at him. "Was he now?" 

"Yeah. He showed me around town and took me out to that old bridge." Connor explained. 

Eddie head snapped to Richie. "Did he now, what exactly did he tell you about the bridge?" 

Connor flushes. "You know, carving names and-" 

"Connor!" 

They all looked over to Bowers. "Bowers is your family?" Mike asks. 

"Cousin. Well it was nice seeing you Richie!" Connor calls as he walks back over to Henry who is starring daggers at them. 

"Y-you're friends with B-Bowers cousin?" Bill asks him. 

Richie blows his smoke out drops his cigarette to the ground and stomps it out. "Not exactly." 

"What exactly are you then since you took him to the kissing bridge?" Eddie says accusingly. 

"Aw is my spaghetti jealous!" Richie jokes pulling Eddie towards him. 

"Nock it off!" Eddie screeches as he tries to get away from Richies grasps. 

"Oh don't worry Eds I would never kiss Henry's cousin." Richie assures as he settles for wrapping his arms around Eddies waist. 

Eddie still tries to protest and squirm away. "You better not have. I'd never forgive you." 

"Awe you know I would never!" 

"I may not have been your first kiss but I'm your first for everything else." Eddie justifies.

Bev looks over at Richie with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh kidding your mom doesn't count as my first kiss. Besides you're way better then her!" 

"Gross Rich!" Eddie finally pulls away. 

"Okay love birds let's settle down." Mike chuckles. 

"L-lets head back to mine." Bill says. "Movies and pop-popcorn." 

"Slumber party!" Bev cheers as she starts walking away. "Come on slow pokes!" She calls back to them. 

The losers head towards Bills house. His mom greets them when they walk in. "Did you have fun at the carnival?" She asks. 

"Yeah it was a blast." Ben speaks up. 

"I'm glad. Bill I'm heading to bed so make sure you guys keep the volume down okay?" 

"O-okay mom." Bill agrees. 

She pecks his cheek before she heads up the stairs towards her room. 

They pop in a movie to watch and soon everyone doses off from the long day at the fair. About half way through the night Eddie stirs awake drenched in sweat. He can feel Richie below him where he was curled in between his legs on their spot on the couch. He rolls onto his back and rearranges the blanket Richie has half assed thrown over them. He feels Richie shift underneath him and hum out a little sound, he brings his arms up around Eddies waist and pulls him back closer to him. 

“Why are you up?” Richie whispers. 

“Readjusting.” Eddie whispers back. 

Richie smirks and nuzzles his head down into Eddies neck. He runs a hand against the bare skin above Eddies shorts where his shirt has risen up. 

“Good Dream?” Richie asks as he slides his hand down the front of Eddies shorts, cupping him and starting to move his hand back and forth. 

Eddie bites his lip. “Richie, Stop.” He says weakly. 

“Do you really want me too? I’ll go slow.” Richie promises slowing his hand down. 

Eddie is so tempted to just let Richie get him off, but a stir from Ben from his spot on the floor has Eddie tensing up. He reaches down and intertwines his and Richies fingers, pulling his hand away. 

“There’s people here.” Eddie says. 

“So?” 

“Why am I the only one nervous? We’re both virgins but you seem so much more comfortable with all this then me.” Eddie questions. 

“It’s all the years of fucking your mom Eds, I have no more shame.” Richie jokes. 

Eddie huffs. “And just because I said I was open to trying stuff doesn’t mean I want our relationship to just be about sex.” 

Richie lays back and sighs. “That’s not what I’m doing Eds. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Sure.” He mumbles out, knowing they won’t actually talk about it. 

“Night Eds.” 

“Night.”

Eddie lays there as Richie dozes off. So many questions filling his head.


	3. Lies kill you quicker then bacteria

Richie feels a heavy weight on his chest when he wakes up the next morning. He tries to arch his back but he hears the weight groan in protest. 

"Lay still." Eddie mumbles as he rolls over until his arms wrap around Richies waist. Head laying on his chest and eyes closed. 

Richie smiles as he feels Eddie snuggle closer to him. "My morning wood is demanding attention Eds. I've got to bone your mom before she leaves for work." 

"Shut the fuck up." Eddie grumbles. 

Richie chuckles but still tries to move Eddie off of him. 

"Oh my god you’re not even hard now lay still before I cut your dick off." Eddie huffs. 

"Shut up!" 

A pillow comes flying at them and hits the side of Richies head. Richie looks over to see Stan with his arm thrown over his face, Bill tucked next to him on the floor. 

"You all are too loud." Bev groans standing up and detaching herself from Ben. 

"I guess we're getting up then?" Mike asks rhetorically as he tosses his blanket off him. 

"What do you guys want to do today?" Ben asks looking like he has been up for a while. 

"We can go to the club house?" Bev offers. 

"Club house then back to the carnival tonight?" Ben tacks on. 

"W-works for me." Bill says as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Let's go get milkshakes!" Richie says. 

"It's ten am." Stan says dead panned. 

"So? It's never to early for shakes Stan." Richie insist. 

"Everybody get dressed and let's go." Mike says as he stretches. 

After everyone has thrown on their clothes they make their way to the shop. Once they get there they grab a booth and pile into it. The waiter comes over and they each tells him what kind of shake they want. Once the orders are in the waiter walks away. 

"I'm excited to go to the carnival again. I'm telling you Ed you've gotta try the mirror maze." Bev says. 

"Absolutely not. Do you know how many people touch the class? The amount of bacteria that builds up from unsanitary people groping the same glass you touch." Eddie explains. 

"Ed the germs won't kill you." Bev says rolling her eyes. 

"Have you never heard of a staff infection! The germs can kill you. People die do to cat scratches! Do you know how much bacteria are under a cats claws? Every day animals are dangerous, germs matter!" Eddie exclaims. 

"How many germs are in the human mouth Ed's?" Stan asks. 

"A hundred million in every millilitre of saliva from more than six hundred different species." Eddie explains. 

Stan leans over and kisses Bill quickly. "How many did I just give Bill?" 

"Eighty million bacteria-and-above exchange as a "steamy kiss," down to quick smooch registering only about one thousand bacteria transferred during a peck." Eddie explains. 

"So how many germs do you have after Richie shoves his tongue down your throat?" Stan asks knowing he tricked Eddie. 

Eddie mouth drops opens. He looks over at Richie with wide eyes.

"Stan!" Richie exclaims. "I barely get him to kiss me now! Nock it off dude!" 

Ben rolls his eyes. "You guys were dry humping yesterday." 

"How many germs are exchanged during that." Mike snickers. 

"Or when you blow him for the first time?" Bev tacks on. 

"Eddies going to d-die a virgin when he knows how many are e-exchanged during actual s-sex." Bill chuckles. 

They all look over to Eddie and the laughing stops abruptly when they see him shaking. 

"Ed's? Richie asks. 

Eddie isn't breathing and is trembling. He starts panicking and rambling about the amount of germs that are on the human hand and how he couldn't let Richie tough him. How he couldn't touch anything anymore. He started giving statistics over the amount of people who have died from STD's and aids alone. The losers realize quickly that the jokes to them where real fears for Eddie. 

"Eddie, Eds, calm down baby." Richie instructs him. He turns his head to look at him. "Eddie! Breathe!" 

Richie digs in his pocket and shoves Eddies spare inhaler in between his lips. He presses down twice and pulls Eddie close to him. Not caring if people see. After a few minutes Eddie catches his breath and sits up. 

"I'm okay." Eddie says. 

"Sorry Eds." Bev says sounding guilty even though they all were adding to the panic attack. 

The waiter comes back and sits everyone's shakes down in their respective spots. They start to sip on them. Richie reaches out below the table to intertwine his and Eddies hands. Eddie still looks on edge and Richie wishes he could calm him down. Once everyones shakes are gone they decide to head out. They make it to the club house and for the first time since the dinner Richie sees Eddie relax. They curl up in the hammock and read some comics as the other losers play a board game. 

"Do you ever think about telling your mom?" Richie asks in a whisper. 

"Telling her what?" Eddie asks. 

"That's you're gay." Richie explains. 

"Do you want to tell yours?" Eddie counters. 

"They already know." Richie says nonchalantly. 

"What?" Eddie asks spinning around gaining the attention of the other losers. 

"It's not a big deal." Richie says shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yes it is! Richie your parents know! Oh god what if they tell my mom! She'll have me committed!" Eddie says panic starting to build. 

"They don't care enough to bother." Richie explains. "And why would it matter if she knew Eds? She has to know."

"No she doesn't! She'll never know! And in this small town she, nor anyone else, would let it be okay!" Eddie exclaims. 

"Should we leave?" Stan half assed whispered to the others. 

"What do you mean never?" Richie questions. "You can't go all your life and not tell her. She'll find out when you get older and never bring a girl around." 

"She won't know. I'll figure that out when I get to it but I'm never going to tell her Richie!" Eddie snaps. 

"What, I'm just supposed to never touch you in front of her? Or kiss you? Or acknowledge the fact that I care about you enough to come out to my parents but you apparently don't feel that same!" Richie snaps. 

"Fuck you! You know that has nothing to do with it! She freaks out when I sneeze! Can you image what she would do if she knew-" 

"What how 'sick' you actually are?" Richie snaps. 

Eddie lips part. The air is intense and the losers stay very still. Eddie stands up and walks to the latter. 

"Have fun at the carnival." Eddie leaves quickly after that and heads home. 

"Richie-." Beverly starts. 

"Don't." Richie cuts in. 

They stay silent for a few more minutes. "He knows it's not a sickness Rich." Ben says. "But that doesn't mean his mom won't. You know how crazy she can be." 

"Yeah, sh-she could take him a-away." Bill adds on. 

Richie huffs out a breath. "I know okay. It just sucks. I just want to have an honest relationship with him. And he lies to his mom about us!" 

Beverly stares at Richie hard. "Eds not the only one lying, and guess which one is going to hurt more." 

"I'm not lying to him!" Richie defends. "It's complicated okay!" 

"Well uncomplicated it." Bev says. "Tell him the truth, or I will." 

"There's nothing to tell! I don't know what you're talking about!" Richie snaps. 

"Okay guys calm down." Stan cuts in. 

"Come on let's go to the carnival." Mike says standing up. 

"Without Eddie?" Ben asks. 

"He needs time to cool down." 

They all agree and head out. While they where at the carnival Eddie was pacing back and forth in his room. Head spinning with the words they had yelled earlier. Was he wrong? Why should he come out before he's ready? Why is Richie acting like it's not a big deal? Does he not hear the words people already call them without knowing the truth? 

Eddie sighs as he flops down on his bed. Groaning loudly into the empty air of his bedroom. There's a light tapping on his window. Eddie doesn't have to even look over to know who it is. Eddie stands up as Richie climbs into the room. 

"I'm sorry Eddie." Richie says seriously. 

"I thought you guys were at the carnival?" Eddie asks. 

"I left. I needed to talk to my boyfriend who I hurt." Richie admits. 

"You know I would tell her if I could. It's not-Richie-I just can't okay? I can't tell her. This isn't a town that accepts people like us okay?" Eddie tries. 

Richie sighs and pulls Eddie close to him. "It's okay Eds." Richie pulls Eddie into a deep kiss. "I'm not mad at you. Sometimes the truth hurts more then it's worth." 

Eddie pulls Richie down into a deep kiss. "Thank you." 

Richie deepens the kiss, backing Eddie up into his desk. "Plus the whole secret relationship is kind of hot. Sneaking around with your mom in her room." Richie smirks. 

Eddie smirks. "Maybe I can give you something for being such an understanding boyfriend." Eddie whispers. 

Richie pulls Eddies legs up and sat him on the desk. Legs wrapped around his waist. "Ed you don't have to." Richie says unsure. 

Eddie looks up at Richie through his eyelashes as his hands slowly undo Richies belt. "I want to, if you want to." 

"Eddie." Richie breaths out as Eddie pops his jean button open and pulls his zipper down. 

"The doors locked." Eddie says. 

"Mrs. K has seen-" 

"Beep Beep Richie." Eddie groans as he slides his hand down Richies stomach into his boxers. 

He wraps his hand around Richies cock. It's not the best at first seeing as Eddie has never done this before. Richie starts panting as Eddie kisses him deep. His hand working quickly over him. 

"Jesus Eds." Richie gasps. 

"Is this okay?" Eddie pants out. 

"So good." Richie gasps his legs turning to jello. 

"Close?" Eddie asks. 

Richie nods, he lays his head on Eddies shoulder, hands gripping his thighs. "Fuck!" Richie gasp as he spills into Eddies hand. 

Eddie freezes when he feels it. Richie is catching his breath. Eddie jerks his hand back and sprints to the bathroom nearly nocking Richie over. 

"Shit." Richie groans as he does his pants up. He walks out of Eddies room and across the hall into the bathroom. 

Richie pushes the door open and watches as Eddie scrubs at his hand. He's pouring more soap into his hand and rubbing them so hard as the water rushes over them. Richie walks over and turns the water off pulling Eddies hands away and drying them off. Eddie is still uneasy. Richie pulls him back to his bedroom and sits them down on the bed. 

"It's okay Eds. It's okay. You're clean now okay?" Richie says as he tries to sooth him. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't control it." Eddie tries to explain. 

"It's okay. We're okay." Richie explains. 

Eddie sighs, laying his head against Richies chest. "I trust you. I can touch you because I know you’re clean and you know I'm clean and it's okay." Eddie says almost like he's trying to calm his own brains worries. "I trust you." Richie looks down at him with a pained face. 

"Ed there's something I need to tell you." Richie whispers. 

Eddie sits up. "What is it?" 

Richie is silent for a minute trying to figure out how he wanted to break the news to Eddie. 

"You have to promise not to break up with me." Richie begs. 

"Why would-" 

"Eddie promise!" Richie cuts in. 

"Okay?" Eddie says worried. 

"I kissed Bev." Richie says quickly. “It was before we were together after this thing at the arcade and then-“

Eddie just stares at Richie. "Is that it?" 

"What?" Richie asks. 

"I knew I wasn't your first kiss. It's not a surprise it was her." Eddie explains. 

"Eds-"

"It's not that big of a deal." Eddie assures. 

"Eddie-" Richie tries again. 

Eddie kisses him quickly. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to get ready for bed." Eddie stands and Richie watches him leave. 

Richie watches as he leaves, a tight pain in his chest and an uneasy feeling in his stomach.


	4. Mom

Eddie feels like nothing could make him happier. Richie nails a pin the first try on the game and wins a small little beaver. He hands it to Eddie almost the second he touches it. 

"Look at that, finally won the boy a prize." Beverly says around her cigarette. 

"I say I am the best game player here." Richie announces doing another one of his stupid voices. 

Eddie rolls his eyes lovingly. "You're such a dork." 

"Come on guys we're going to do the spinning cups." Ben says. 

"We're going to get motion sickness." Eddie says as he reaches into his fanny pack to grab his pills as his watch beeps. 

"I th-thought you were done with those?" Bill asks. 

Eddie blushes as he swallows his pills, taking a sip of the slushee Richie had bought him. 

"Only the ones I didn't need." Eddie lies. 

"Well come on so we can go on the ride." Stan says pulling Bills hand and leading them towards the ride. 

They pile onto the ride. Bill, Stan, and Mike in one of the cups while Richie, Eddie, Beverly, and Ben pilled into another. Eddie grasps Richies hand as he felt like he was being thrown around the ride. Richie smiled every time the ride would force Eddie to put all his wait against him. Once the ride slowed and Eddie could touch solid ground again he was very clear that he would never be going on that 'death trap' again. 

The losers were walking towards the exit, Beverly and Richie both having another cigarette in between their lips as they walked. Richie knew there was less people around so he walked closer to Eddie then he normally would. They were walking towards the bridge when Richie felt a small pain in his shoulder. 

"Faggot." 

The group stopped and spun around to see Bowers and his gang walking by them. 

"Fuck off Bowers!" Beverly yelled at them. 

Henry spun around. "What was that slut? Sorry did I offend your little orgy party? Mad that this fag won't let you jump on his dick?" 

"Shut up Bowers!" Ben yelled. Obviously upset with how he was talking about his girlfriend. 

"Oh have you joined the list of boys she's whored out too now also?" Henry asked sarcastically. 

"You don't k-know shit Bowers." Bill cut in. 

"Lesson here faggots. Back off before we kick your ass into next week." 

"How about you fuck off Henry, you're just upset she won't suck your sad excuse for a dick." Eddie cuts in. 

"Oh are you one of these fags to Kaspbrak?" 

"Why? Looking to be recruited?" Eddie smirks. 

Richie mouth drops open at Eddies very Richie level one liner. They watch as Henry's face gets redder with anger. He storms over to Eddie but stops half way when he looks up and sees the heavy police force by the exit. 

"You faggots are going to get it." He says before flipping around and storming off with the rest of his gang. 

"Damn Eds. That was hot." Richie says. "Who knew you could stand up to Bowers like that." 

"Way to go Eddie!" Mike says. 

"Whatever. Come on let's go." Eddie says as he turns to leave. 

Richie and Beverly both stomp out their cigarettes before they reach the gates. They all decide to walk to Bills house again for a repeat of their movie and slumber party. The next morning goes similar too with them all getting milkshakes at the dinner. This time though they decide to go see a movie. Richie is nearly in shock when Eddie grabs his hand and holds it through the whole movie even though the amount of people who could look back and see them. 

They all decide to go swim once the movie ends. After the jump is over they all are splashing around. Richie picks Eddie up on his shoulders as Bill picks Stan up. The battle of who will nock who back first. 

"You're going down Uris!" Richie calls. 

"Oh please. Kaspbrak can't defeat me." Stan calls in a joking tone as the two boys push each other. 

Eddie gets a good push in and Stan goes falling back into the water. 

"Yes! We are the champions!" Richie cheers. "Who dares to face us next?"

"Oh you're going down." Beverly chuckles as she swims over to them. 

Ben hosts her onto his shoulders. 

Richie isn't as worried about Beverly pushing Eddie as he is losing his own footing and falling. He focuses in but Ben is sturdier and with one good push from Bev, Eddie and Richie go tumbling into the water. 

Richie looks at Eddie under the water. Eddie is smiling up at him despite the fact that the lost. Richie goes to swim up to the top but Eddie grabs his wrist and pulls him down. With a final look he presses their lips together. Richie is shocked but quickly kisses back through the water. 

Once they surface they are smiling at each other. They look at their friends who are splashing around with Mike declaring war against Stan on who could swim to the edge faster. 

Eddie looks over at Richie, his curly hair pushed back from the water. He smiles and Richie looks over at him. "What?" He asks with a small laugh. "Do I have something on my face? It's not kind to stare Eds." 

Eddie smiles and kisses Richie again. Just a small peck at first, then another, until his fingers are twisted in his hair and he's pulling back for breath. 

"You're cute when you're wet." 

"That's what I told your mom la-" 

"Beep beep Richie." Eddie groans. "Why must you always ruin the moment?" 

"What can I say, it's a gift." Richie smirks. 

Eddie lets go of him and swims over to Beverly and Bill who are cheering on Mike and Stan as Ben times them. Richie stares at Eddie. The way the water shines on his hair that's grown quite a bit. Looking so much better when it's not jelled down. That's probably when it hits Richie for the first time. 

"I'm in love with Eddie Kaspbrak." 

Richie admits to himself. 

And yes they are dating but it's the first time Richie has said it. Even if it's just to himself. He knows he loves Eddie so much it hurts. Knows that when they are getting dressed and leaving that he loves him. Knows that after they walk back to Eddies place and Eddie gives him a small kiss on the lips, damned if his mom sees or not before retreating inside. 

He knows as he hikes all the way back to the bridge the next evening after going the day without Eddie and carves their initials into the bridge that he loves Eddie Kaspbrak so much. That he never wants to go another day without him no matter what happens in the future. When he stands back and sees the carving forever itched into the wood that he truly loves Eddie like he's never felt for anyone before. 

He rides his bike away from the bridge to go find Eddie. He rushes to Eddies house and climbs the tree quickly. He pushes through the window and finds Eddies room empty. He then rushes to the clubhouse. He sees the other losers packed into the small space. He climbs all the way down. 

"Oh guys have you seen Eds?" He spins around to see them all surrounding Eddie who's sitting on the hammock with his head in his hands. He looks at everyone's serious faces. "What's wrong?" 

Eddie looks up, tears in his eyes. Richie looks at his appearance. He can see the dark bruise starting to form under Eddies eye, the cut on his cheek and split lip that has some dried blood around it. 

"Eddie! Oh my god what happened?" Richie asks rushing over to him and pushing everyone out of the way as he cups Eddies cheeks in his hands. 

A tear rolls down Eddies cheek. "I told my mom."


	5. Adrian Mellon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read tags before reading. 
> 
> Song of the chapter: Dancing with your ghost - Sasha Sloan

Richie feels his heart stop. He's staring at Eddies broken eyes and bruised and begging for this all to be a joke. He feels anger fill him and his chest tightens with anger. 

"I'll kill her. I'll kill her! If she laid a fucking finger on you." Richie says as he pushes up to his feet. 

"Rich-" Eddie tries reaching up to pull Richie back.

"No! This isn't okay!" Richie yells. Eddie flinches away and Richie stops. Richie kneels back down and cups Eddies face in his hand. "Eds. Eds look at me." Eddie looks up tears in his eyes again. "Tell me what happened." 

"He won't tell us." Beverly speaks up. 

"Eddie please." Richie tries. 

"E-Eddie you ca-can stay with me if you need too." Bill offers. 

Eddie sniffles as his uses his jacket sleeve to wipe away a tear. "I have to go back home guys." Eddie says. 

"You're not going back there if this is what she did to you." Stan says sternly. 

"She didn't. I mean she wasn't happy but she didn't hurt me." Eddie tries to convince them. 

"Then who did this Eddie? Someone hit you." Ben says. 

"I ran into Bowers." Eddie says not making eye contact. 

"Eddie we know she did this. It's okay." Mike says. 

Eddie eyes fill with more tears. "She's my mom guys." Richie climbs up and sits next to Eddie in the hammock. He pulls him closer until Eddies head is laying on his shoulder. "If we tell then they could take me from her." 

"We're not going to do anything you don't want us to Eddie. That doesn't mean you have to go back there tonight okay? You can come stay with me." Richie says as he rubs his hand up and down Eddies arm. 

Eddie nods his head against Richies chin. "Okay, I didn't grab anything from my house though so we have to go back." 

"You can borrow some of my stuff." Richie offers. 

"Let's get you guys home." Stan says. 

They all file out of the clubhouse and make their way towards Richies house. They try to take Eddies mind off of the severity of the situation by cracking some jokes. For the most part it works as Eddie laughs through the pain in his face and the ache in his heart. Once the losers reach Richies door the mood gets a little more serious. 

"Call us if you need anything." Beverly says as she pulls Eddie into a hug. 

"Anytime." Stan tacks on. 

"We all live close enough, just let us know. We can meet up tomorrow and do something." Ben offers. 

Eddie smiles as he hugs all of them. "Thank you guys." 

"Of c-course." Bill smiles. 

They all part ways as Richie leads Eddie inside and to his room. Richie runs to grab some peroxide and a washcloth to clean Eddies face with. They sit across from each other with their legs cross as Richie cleans up the cuts. 

"Look at you, Doctor Tozier for a change." Eddie chuckles. 

"If you wanted to play doctor with me Eds there were easier ways." 

Eddie genuinely laughs at that. "You're such a loser." 

"Oh you know it baby!" Richie says in another badly done accent. 

Eddie shoves playfully at Richies shoulder. Eddie shrugs off his jacket and lets it hit the floor. Richies sets the supplies on the floor next to his bed. He takes Eddies hands in his. 

"Eds, tell me what happened." Richie says in a soft tone. 

Eddie glances away and lays back in Richies bed. Richie climbs up next to him and reaches over to turn off his lamp as they climb under the covers. Richie holds Eddie close, back to chest. 

"I went home, after we got done swimming, and I just wanted to tell her. Something in me was just screaming at me. I walked into the house and she called me over to her. She was in the kitchen and I just said it." Eddie explains. 

Richie raises his eyebrow. "You just said it? Just like that?" Richie asks. 

"She was cooking and she was talking but it was like whitewash. I could hear her but I just felt like I was lying to her and she asked me when I wanted her to do my laundry and I just blurted 'mom I'm gay and I kissed a boy and he got me off in my shorts and I'm sorry' really loud." Eddie blushes. 

Richie gasp and shoots up to stare down at Eddie. "You. Did. Not." Richie says with wide eyes. 

Eddie groans and covers his face. "I did." 

"What did she say?" Richie asks. 

"She spun around and asked me if that fag got ahold of me and poised me." Eddie mumbled. 

"Who was she talking about?" Richie asks. 

"You." Eddie sighs. 

"Oh." Richie mumbles. "What did you do next?" Richie asks. 

"We started fighting and she told me I needed to be treated and that I was going to get better. I told her I wasn't going to go and she smacked me for talking back. I told her that she couldn't trap me here and drug me because dad died." Eddie explains. 

"Oh wow." Richie says laying back down to hold Eddie. 

"Yeah, then she punched me, and I fell and hit my face off the table end and cut my cheek." Eddie says. "I sprung out the door as she started crying and apologizing. The whole time she's apologizing she's still telling me how she's going to treat me and I'll be better. I ran to the club house and the guys were already there." Eddie finishes explaining. 

"Eds I'm so sorry." Richie mumbles into his shoulder. "You're so badass to tell your mom." 

Eddie smiles and spin around in Richies arms. "You think so?" 

"Absolutely, it's kind of hot." Richie says as he stares into Eddies eyes. 

Eddie leans in and let's his lips touch Richies. It's soft at first. Just the warmth of knowing Richie here and won't hurt him. Richie pulls Eddie closer as they deepen the kiss. Richies hand trails through Eddies messy hair. Eddie starts pressing closer and getting more heated. He pulls Richies shirt up. 

"Eds?" Richie questions. 

"Take your shirt off." Eddie pants as he pulls his own up and throws it. He reaches down and shoves his shorts down his legs and pushes a now shirtless Richie back against the bed. 

"Eddie what are you doing?" Richie asks as Eddie kisses trails down his stomach. 

"I'm going to blow you." 

Richie eyes bulge out of their sockets. His hand shoot down to cover his dick as Eddie pulls his boxers down. "Eddie you're upset right now and you wouldn't do this if you weren't." 

"Move your hand Richie." Eddie says with an almost threatening tone. 

"What about the amount of bacteria or diseases you can-HOLY FUCK!" Richie moans as Eddie takes him down quickly. 

Eddie tries to move his tongue around and do what he thinks Richie is reacting best too. Eddie uses his hand to cover what his mouth can't reach. He doesn't know exactly what he's doing but Richie is gasping and squirming around under him. 

"Oh god Eds." Richie pants tossing his head back. 

Eddie pulls off slowly and licks the tip, he runs his tongue around the head before taking him back down and using his hand to stroke what he can. 

"Oh god Eds I'm close you've gotta come off now. Right now Eds. Eds. Eds!" Richie shakes as he spills, he arches his back and grasp the sheets in his hand. Eddie slowly pulls off. He looks at Richie as he swallows. "Holy shit." He pants, laying his head back and slipping his eyes shut. 

"Do you have a spare toothbrush? If not I'm going home because that was great in the moment but do you know how gross that is? The amount of germs that you just shot into my mouth-"

Richie pulls Eddies lips to his, kissing him quite. 

"Yeah come on." Richie pushes Eddie up off the bed. 

Richie walks them to the bathroom where Eddie throughly cleans his mouth. Once he’s done Richie walks them back to the bedroom. 

“Do you worry about us?” Eddie ask. 

“What do you mean?” Richie questions. 

“Just us. We’re getting older. We won’t have each other forever.” Eddie mumbles sadly. 

Richie stares at him for a second before he reaches over to this bed stand and grabs his sharpie marker. His pulls Eddies hand to him and uncaps the marker. He places the colt tip to Eddies skin. Once he’s done he pulls away. Eddie stares down at his hand. 

R+E 

“We’re forever, wherever we go, in whatever life, we’ll always end up back here, together.” Richie promises. 

——————

"Get up losers!" Beverly says as she pushes the bedroom curtains open. 

Richie groans as he throws an arm over his eyes. "Bev get out." 

"No can do Rich, get up. We're going to Mikes and the rest are meeting us there so come on." Ben says. 

"Maybe I want to sleep?" Richie tries. 

"Oh come on it's already three in the afternoon! I know it was a long night but get up." Beverly says coming over to pull Richie up. 

"Oh you have no idea." Richie smirks. 

"Gross." Ben cringes. 

"Where is Eddie?" Richie asks looking around.

"Shower." Ben says. 

"Did you tell him yet? I hate lying to him, I didn't even know that he didn't know!" Beverly says. 

"Shh!" Richie says covering her mouth. "I didn't know he didn't know until we were talking in the hammock and he was going on about us and being inexperienced." Richie pulls on his discarded jeans and a teeshirt. 

"So you told him what happened after the arcade? What we did when I found you crying in a gay panic?" Beverly asks. 

"I told him about the kiss." Richie says. 

"Richie." Beverly says warningly. 

"He cut me off and told me it didn't matter!" Richie defends. 

"You have to-"

"What didn't matter?" 

Eddie and Beverly say in unison. 

"The kiss." Richie jumps in. 

"Oh." Eddie says as he walks in and drops his towel in the hamper. "Yeah I mean I don't care. It's not that big of a deal." 

"Eddie-"

"See!" Richie cuts in again. "I told you it didn't matter Bev. Come on let's go." 

Richie shoves his shoes on and pushes Eddie out his bedroom door. Ben looks over at an annoyed looking Beverly. Beverly Huff's as she follows them out the door. They make it to Mikes a while later. They all go to the barn that they have cleaned up. Almost like a second club house. This way they have one on both sides of town. Stan and Bill are sitting on the tail gate of an old truck when Beverly pulls out the cases of beer. 

"Where did you get this?" Eddie asks as he takes his. 

"Joint effort." Mike piped up. "We've been snagging them and bringing them here one by one." 

"Cool. I w-want one." Bill says as Stan passes one down to him. 

Everyone is a few in by the time the bombshell comes. Before that though Eddie decided to tell them all what happened with his mom. It earned him a few cheers, dropped jaws and a few laughs. Everything was fine and then everything came out much like if the beer bottle had been tipped over. 

"She was so mad." Eddie laughs through his tipsy state.

"That's crazy dude." Ben says. 

"I did it for you Richie." Eddie smiles up at Richie from where he's tucked under his arm where they are leaning against the truck. 

"Eddie you didn't have to." Richie tries. 

"No I did. You wanted us to be honest and you deserve that." Eddie says. 

"Eddie that's so sweet." Stan chips in. 

"I just want us to be happy so I aired it all out." Eddie says swaying a bit, having drank more then the rest and being smaller then the rest. 

Richie feels a pain in his chest as Bev stares daggers into his soul. "Yeah isn't that right Richie? Honesty?" Beverly snaps. 

"Yeah! And who cares if you kissed Bev? I still think you're amazing and I want this with you so we don't have to be our first everything." Eddie giggles. "I mean I can let her have that when I get the rest!" Eddie chuckles. 

"Eddie." Richie starts. 

"You know what fuck my mom! She can call me sick. She can call me a fag and scream at me all she wants, because I have you and you have me. And you'll never hurt me and I'll never hurt you. She can't take that from me. She can take everything else but she can't have that." Eddie says standing there, wind blowing his hair. 

Richie feels his heart twist something awful. "Eddie I have to tell you something." Richie can feel the tears building in his eyes. 

Eddie spins to him. "I love you Richie Tozier, and she can't have that." Eddie stares at him with hearts in his eyes. "I mean you tare down these walls and I don't even care about bacterial infections when I'm with you and I can see everything we are together and everything we're going to be. I want to do everything with you and I'm so glad that you can be that with me too." 

Everyone is looking at them with so much affection. Richies eyes are wide as he stares at drunk Eddie. 

"I love you Richie." Eddie smiles. 

Richie feels all the guilt then, and he loves Eddie so much that he can't lie anymore. "Eddie I had sex with Beverly."

Eddies face drops. He stops swaying and Richie almost reaches for his spare inhaler. 

“What?” Eddie asks. Face going stern and emotionalist. 

Richie feels the tears start to fall. “Eddie I’m so sorry. I tried to tell you but you kept going on about us being virgins and I was scared. And we all thought you knew and then I realized you didn’t and I was so scared to tell you.” 

Eddie blinks at Richie a few times. Head racing and trying to make since of Richies words as his drunken brain clears through the wreckage. 

“I’m sorry what!” Eddie screams looking at everyone’s guilty faces. “You all knew?” Eddie accuses. 

“He said he told you!” Ben tries.

“We didn’t know that you didn’t know.” Stan try’s. 

“How could you!” Eddie yells. 

Richie looks at Eddies hurt face. The physical pain obvious but the emotional pain is painted right there too. 

“I tried to tell you! Bowers called me a fag and I ran to the park crying and Bev came and I was scared. I told her I didn’t know and she said she would help me! I just had to know! It didn’t mean anything, so it doesn’t matter! You’re still going to be my first real time with a guy.” Richie pleads. 

Eddie looks at Richie with the dirtiest look he has ever given anyone. “It mattered to me.” Eddie walks out of the barn. 

“Eds!” Richie chases after him, the losers fallowing. 

“Don’t call me that! Don’t call me anything! Don’t call me period! We’re done!” Eddie storms down the drive way.

“I love you!” Richie cries out. 

Eddie pauses. “I thought I loved you too.” Then he leaves, and Richies never hurt more. 

He breaks down onto his knees and sobs. “It’s going to be okay Richie. He just needs to calm down.” Mike promises. 

“Just give him some time.” Ben says. 

The group stays together and tries to comfort Richie. Eddie on the other hand walks into the carnival and sits down at one of the picnic tables. He bows his head down and starts crying. He preys that he’s far away enough that no one will say anything to him. That seems not to be the case however when he hear a voice from the side. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Eddie looks up to see a cute boy walking up next to him and sitting down. 

“Yeah, just having relationship issues.” Eddie sighs. 

The boy points at his hand. “That’s the boy?” 

Eddie looks over at him. “How did you-?” 

The boy smiles. “Takes one to know one.” 

“Oh.” Eddie relaxes, knowing the boy next to him is t going to try and kill him. “Yeah that’s him.” 

“So what did he do?” 

“Richie, his name’s Richie. And he slept with our best girl friend to find out if he was really gay and then didn’t tell me when he knows losing my virginity was important. I was under the impression that we’d lose it together. And now I just don’t want to give him it.” Eddie sighs. 

“Well did you break up with him?” The boy asks. 

“Yeah.” Eddie looks at his hand. “I guess nothing last forever.” He tries to wipe it off but the sharpie sticks to his skin. 

The boy takes his hand and shakes it. “Well here’s to new beginnings. Names Adrian. Adrian Mellon.” 

Eddie shakes his hand. “Eddie, Kaspbrak.” 

“Well Eddie Kaspbrak, I know we just met but if you want to get back at your ex I’m sure there’s more hurtful things to do then just scrubbing that off your hand.” 

Eddie blushes. His life has done such a crazy turn and he’s staring at this boy he’s never met and thinking of all the germs and diseases he could catch from a stranger at the fair. Before Eddie can get to far into his head Adrian is pulling Eddie into a kiss. Deepening it right away not even seeming like he cares about the people that are walking around them. He pulls away slowly. 

“Well Mr. Kaspbrak, that’s why being spontaneous is better then waiting for the perfect moment.” Adrian says. He smiles as he stands up and stares down at a blushing Eddie with parted lips. “I’m going to go home.” Adrian starts walking away. Eddies watching him closely. Adrain spins on his heels. “You coming?” He ask, big smile as he turns back and starts walking again. 

Eddie watches him from his spot on the picnic bench. He swallows hard, then he pushes himself up to his feet.


	6. Hypocritical or Even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Edited. 
> 
> Chapter song: 100 Bad Days - AJR

When Richie wakes up he still feels awful. His face feels puffy and his back is sore from sleeping on the floor in a losers pile up. He knew they were just trying to help but he still felt like shit. He new he should have told Eddie the truth to start with but it’s like once the lie began it just got harder and harder to tell the truth. At least Mike was nice enough to make them pancakes to try and lighten the mood. He was picking at his food as all of them sat around the table. His head resting on his hand as he stared down at his plate. 

“Rich, it’s going to be okay, he was just mad.” Ben says to try and comfort his friend. 

Richie drops his fork onto the plate and runs his hands down his face groaning loudly. “No it’s not. This mattered to him and I lied to him. You know how he is about germs and stuff. He freaks out and panics. He-he did stuff, stuff I know he wouldn’t have done if he didn’t trust me. Now? Now he’ll never even look at me again.” 

“Oh Richie, he’s upset but he knows it was me. I wouldn’t give you something he’d have to worry about.” Beverly justifies. 

“I know that, but it’s still the point. I just should have told him from the start.” Richie sighs. 

“We can go check on him if you want us too?” Stan offers. 

Richie looks up at that. “Can we? Just, maybe if you guys are there too he would talk to me, or at least one of you.” 

“Come on we can head over there now.” Mike says standing up and taking his plate to the large sink. 

They all cleaned off their plates and made their way to Eddies house. Once they finally reached the front door Richie stayed towards the back so one of the others would have to knock on the door. It ended up being Bill who knocked on Sonia’s door. She opened it up and looked down at Bill, who seemed to be one of the only ones she actually liked. 

“H-hello Mrs. Kaspbrak, is E-Eddie h-home?” Bill asked her. 

She gave them a weird look. “He told me that you all were having a sleep over last night?” 

“He said he wasn’t feeling well.” Beverly lies. 

“Well he didn’t come home.” Sonia says with a squinted look on her face. 

Richie looked up at her with worry on his face. “Are you sure? Maybe he snuck in after you went to bed?” Richie questions. 

“He hasn’t moved if he is here, he’s door is shut.” Sonia explains. 

“Would you kind if we check and see if he’s here?” Stan asks. 

Sonia gave them another look, then turned sideways in the doorway. “Eddie bear! Your friends are here!” She called up the stairs. 

They all waited a few minutes to see if Eddie would appear, he never did. “He must have left early this morning.” Ben justifies to the group. 

“Check around town and see if you can find him. Remember to tell him not to forget his pills!” She calls as they started walking away. 

Once the losers were a safe enough distance away Richie let his worries be heard. 

“What if IT got him? What if he got kidnapped? What if he’s dead or bleeding out somewhere?” Richie starts to panic. 

“Calm down Richie. We killed IT remember? Plus Eddies not dumb enough to wonder off with a random stranger he just met.” Stan says rolling his eyes. 

“Well Stanly people die in this town.” Richie snaps. 

“Your just worried, we’ll check the club house and see if he went there.” Beverly says calmly. 

“I doubt he went there if he avoiding us.” Mike said. 

“Well where w-would he go?” Bill asks as they walk through the towns center. 

“Maybe he-“ 

“He’s over there.” Stan says cutting Ben off. 

They all turn to see Eddie walking towards his house with yesterday’s clothes on and his eyes casted down to the ground as he took each step. They all rushed over to Eddie. 

“Eds!” Bill yelled catching Eddies attention. 

Eddies eyes shot up as he heard his name being called. The losers couldn’t read his face as they approached, if he was happy to see them or still mad. 

“Eds! Hey! Where were you?” Beverly asks him as they reach him. 

Eddie looks over at her. “Was walking.” 

“All night?” Ben asks. Eddie shrugs the question off and starts walking again. “Wait Eddie hold up.” 

Eddie slowed but kept walking. “What?” He asked normally as they losers started walking next to him. 

“Eds I know your mad but-“ Richie starts. 

“I’m not mad.” Eddie says looking down at the ground. 

“What?” Richie and Beverly ask in unison. 

“I’m not mad. Like you said it was a mistake, people make them when they are emotional. I can’t hold that against you.” Eddie says. 

They look at him closely as they all slow to a stop. “You sure you’re not mad?” Richie asks. “I lied to you. I slept with someone else and lied to you.” Richie says almost like he wants to make Eddie mad. Needs him to react and make all the guilt he’s feeling justified. 

Eddie looks over at Richie and then his eyes dart away just as quickly. “I know. It happens. I’m fine now, really.” Eddie says. Richie looks at him and tries to understand Eddies tone of voice. 

“Does that mean we’re back together?” Richie asks. 

Eddie looks back up at him and gives a small smile. “Yeah. I’ve got to go home and take a shower.” Eddie says changing the subject and started walking again. 

They still follow him. “Eds where were you?” Richie asks. Eddie doesn’t even acknowledge the fact that Richie spoke to him. Richie gives him a narrowed look. “Eds.” 

“I was with a friend.” Eddie says. “We met at the carnival.” 

Richie raises his eyebrow. “You left with a stranger? And stayed at his house? Without a full history of the premises historical disinfectant history?” Richie chuckles. 

Eddie bites his lip quickly before letting it go. “He was being helpful and I was upset. He was just trying to help.” 

“So who is this guy?” Mike asks. 

“Just a guy.” Eddie shrugs. 

“Just a guy?” Richie questions. “Do you know his name?” 

Eddie again ignored him. The silence wasn’t long before Bill cut in. 

“Wh-hat did you guys t-talk about all night?” Bill asks. 

“Everything That was going on.” Eddie says simply not going into much detail. 

“Do we get to meet him?” Ben asks. 

Eddie blushes and Richie notices. “N-No, no he’s just some guy I vented to when I was upset and drunk. No one important.”

Richie looks at Eddie who blatantly looking forward. “Well you don’t need him anyway because you have us Eddie spaghetti.” Richie said throwing his arm over Eddies shoulder. 

Eddie smiles. “Yeah.” 

They finally reached Eddies door and they all followed him up to his room. They all found a spot to take over as Eddie dug through his dresser for a fresh set of clothes. 

“I’m going to shower now, don’t destroy everything.” Eddie instructs before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

“So I don’t like this guy Eddie was with.” Richie speaks up. 

“You don’t even know him dumbass.” Stan says rolling his eyes as he leans against Bills side. 

“Still, who does he think he is? Just sweeping in and taking a guy he doesn’t know home? That’s weird!” Richie explains. 

“He was just being nice. He probably saw this drunk kid who was crying and didn’t want him to hurt himself.” Beverly assures. 

“That’s not normal!” Richie argues. 

“Maybe not to you because you have no soul.” Stan sighs. 

“Shut up Stanly! I’m worried about my boyfriend!” Richie states. 

“Are you sure you’re not just j-jealous?” Bill asks. 

Richie blushes and groans, flopping back on the bed. “I’m not jealous just because I’m worried about my spaghetti.” 

“Suuuuuure.” Beverly says dragging the word out in a sarcastic tone. 

“I’m serious!” Richie defends. 

“I would be more worried about how calm he is, it’s freaky right?” Ben ask. 

“I know right! He was pissed last night and now he just what? Doesn’t care?” Richie questions. 

“Maybe he was just upset and the alcohol just intensified his emotions.” Stan offers as a solution. 

“No I have to agree it was weird.” Beverly jumps in. “Like Richie said, sober Eddie was excited and cared about their sexual experience, and now what? He just doesn’t care anymore?” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, enjoy the fact that you’re not in the doghouse anymore.” Mike chimes in. 

“I guess, it’s just weird.” Richie sighs staring up at the ceiling. 

“On a lighter note do you guys want to go to this party Saturday? The bitch has a friend who’s actually chill and is throwing it. There’s going to be drinks and weed.” Beverly asks. 

“Where i-is it at?” Bill asks. 

“A couple blocks from the square. It starts at nine.” Beverly explains. 

“I don’t see why not.” Ben says. 

Slowly each one agrees. “We have to ask Eds first.” Ben says. 

The bedroom door opens and Eddie walks in with a fresh set of clothes. He goes and lays down by Richie. “As me what?” 

“Party? Saturday?” Bill asks. 

“I guess. Where is it?” Eddie asks. 

“Few blocks from the square.” Stan supplies. 

Eddie bites his lip. “I guess.” 

“Sounds like a yes to me!” Beverly says excited causing a few chuckles. 

Eddie tucks his arms behind his head. “What time is this party?” Eddie asks. 

“Nine.” Mike says. 

“I just don’t want to be out that late. Mom will kill me if I’m out all night again.” Eddie says seriously. 

“Your mom is going to kill you when she sees that.” Beverly says poking Eddies hip with a chuckle. “Go easy on his Rich.” 

Eddies eyes dart down to his hip bone that has a small Circular bruise forming there on his pale skin. “I didn’t-“ Richie starts. 

“I hit it off the picnic table last night at the carnival.” Eddie says laying back down. “Drunk stumbling around 10 out of 10 don’t recommend.” Eddie sighs. 

“Well we shouldn’t have let you leave.” Ben states. 

“I was okay. Just a little bruise, nothing serious.” Eddie shrugs. 

“Could have been worse, should have stayed with you.” Richie sighs pulling Eddie to his chest. Eddie curls against Richie, face laying on his chest and legs intertwined. 

“I love you.” Eddie whispers, tears in his eyes that Richie can’t see. 

“I love you too.” Richie says through a yawn. 

“I need a nap.” Beverly says laying out on the floor. 

Richie throws Eddies sheet over them so most of their body is covered. “Me too, didn’t sleep well.” Richie sighs. “How did you sleep Eds?” 

“Didn’t.” Eddie whispers. 

“Hmm?” Richie hums as he closes his eyes. 

“It was okay, Strange place and everything.” Eddie says. 

“I’ve got you now, go ahead and sleep, those losers are already out.” Richie says reaching over to pull Eddies Bedside table light. 

Eddie tightens his grip around Richie. “Okay.” Eddie mumbles out. Eddie doesn’t hear a reply but he can feel Richie chest moving at a steady paste. Eddie feels another tear slip down. “I’m so sorry Chee.” Eddie whispers knowing fully well that Richie certainly couldn’t hear him. 

Not knowing Beverly certainly did.


	7. First Times Are A Little Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read tags. Not Edited

“I don’t want to go anymore.” Eddie groaned for the fifth time. 

“Eds come on it’s going to be fun!” Beverly tries. 

“I doubt it.” Eddie says rolling his eyes. 

“The party is tomorrow and we’re all going because we all agreed to go.” Stan says sternly. 

“Stan! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Eddie argues. 

“It’ll be f-fun.” Bill says. 

“Aaaand I see where the traitor lyes.” Eddie sighs. 

“Sorry Eds.” Stan says. 

“Come on it’s not that bad, if you hate it we can leave.” Richie says as he flops down next to Eddie on hammock. 

“I just don’t like parties, especially random strangers parties.” Eddie groans. 

“Yet you can stay at their house.” Bev smart off. 

Eddie glares at her as Richie watches the two. 

“That was different.” Eddie says simply. 

“Oh? Cause I totally understand how you spent the night at a strangers house and have bruises on your hipbones the next day. Been there.” Beverly snaps back. 

The air gets tense quickly. “I told you I hit-“ 

“Off the table? On both sides, in a perfect thumb shape size?” Beverly says rolling her eyes. 

“What the fuck are you implying?” Eddie snaps pushing a very nervous Richie off of him to stand up. 

“Guys c-Calm down.” Bill says trying to defuse the situation.

“You know exactly what I’m saying.” Bev snaps. 

“Bev! Eddie wouldn’t do that!” Stan says defending his friend. 

“You’re making ridiculous accusations.” Mike says. 

Beverly glares at Eddie. “Is that so? Tell us what exactly you and this stranger, who you won’t even tell us the name of, did all night?” 

“Back off Beverly.” Richie cuts in. “I don’t know where this is coming from!” 

Bev smirks at Eddie. “I heard you, you hypocrite. I know what you did.” 

Everyone looks over at Eddie. 

“Eds?” Richie asks. “What did you do? What is she talking about?” 

“Nothing! She’s lost her fucking mind because I yelled at her for being who she is and jumping in bed with you!” Eddie defends. 

“What the fuck does that mean Kaspbrak?” Beverly snaps in anger. 

“I’m not the whore between the two of us so you might want to look at yourself before you go accusing me!” Eddie snaps. 

Everyone’s mouths drop open in shock at Eddies hurtful words. Beverly looks beyond pissed. Her anger turns in to a frighteningly calm smirk. 

“Okay Eddie my bad.” She says calmly. “I guess innocent people apologize when they think people can’t hear them.” 

Eddie lunges at her. They all quickly grab him and hold him back and Beverly smirks fades into one of regret. 

“Fuck you! Fuck you!” Eddie screams as he tries to break free 

“Eddie.” She says in a sorrow tone. 

Eddie shrugs the boys off. And storms over to the latter leading into the clubhouse. Beverly goes towards him. 

“Stay the fuck away from me!” He snaps quickly. 

“Eddie calm down!” Richie pleads. 

“Eddie I’m sorry.” Beverly tries. 

“Don’t! Don’t fucking talk to me ever again!” Eddie snaps as he rushes out of the clubhouse and slams the trap door shut. 

“W-What the hell w-was that?” Bill snaps. 

“I’m sorry I just-“ Bev starts. 

“What do you mean apologized?” Richie says in a soft tone. 

They all turn to him. “He said he was sorry. When we were all laying down after we went to his house, he thought we all were asleep and I heard him say ‘I’m sorry, Chee.’.” Beverly explains. 

“Bev! That could mean a million things!” Ben argues 

“Sorry for the fight, sorry I left, you don’t know. You should have talked to him before accusing him!” Mike says. 

“I know! I just got mad okay.” Beverly sighs. 

“Well you need to apologize to him.” Ben tells her. 

“I will when he’s not so mad.” Beverly sighs. 

“Good luck getting him to go to this party now.” Stan sighs. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Richie says as he walks up the latter. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Richie starts his journey over to Eddies with uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Bev did have some good points and as much as Richie tried to shove those feelings away it’s like they were talking over his whole body. He knew Eddie was mad, but was he really that mad? That he’d kiss another guy? Touch another guy? No. No Richie wasn’t going to believe it. It took Eddie was to long to get comfortable enough to do anything with Richie, so it couldn’t be. 

But he was drunk. And sad. And hurt. He could have wanted revenge on Richie. No. No Richie wasn’t going to believe anything until it came from Eddies mouth. He was shoving it behind him and pretending like it wasn’t following him around waiting for it to swallow him whole. 

Richie reached Eddies house and scaled his tree before knocking on his window. Eddie opened the window so quick its was like he was expecting Richie to be there. Richie climbed through the window and went over to Eddies bed to sit down. Eddie Closed the window and leaned against it. 

“Sorry but I had to leave. She was running her mouth over something she knows nothing about!” Eddie snapped. 

“Well you haven’t told us a lot.” Richie say. 

“Who’s side are you on!” Eddie snaps at him. 

“I’m not on any side!” Richie defends. “I just want the truth Eds.” 

“You want the truth? You? You lied to me!” 

“You said you didn’t care!” Richie argues. 

“Well I can’t be mad at you anymore!” Eddie yells. 

“Why not?” Richie questions. “I would be mad to if you hid something from me. You’re aloud to be mad Eds. I’m not saying you’re not.”

Eddie bites his lip. “No I can’t.” 

“Then why are we fighting?” Richie sighs leaning back on the bed throwing his arm over his eyes. “I don’t fight with your mom this much and her dick is pretty great too.” Richie jokes to try and lighten the mood. 

Eddie comes and sits down next to Richie. Richie looks over at him before sitting up and looking Eddie in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied about not being a virgin. I’m sorry I lied about Bev and the whole situation. I should have told you the truth.” Richie apologizes. 

Eddie looks at him, eyes darting back and forth before leaning forward to collapse on Richie shoulder. Richie felt the tears weeping through his shirt before he heard them. He just let Eddie cry and get it all out. He felt like he sat like that for at least half an hour. His leg started to go to sleep but he just let it go until Eddie finally leaned away and wiped his red puffy eyes with his hands. Richie moved them so Eddie was laying down while he jumped up to turn the lights off. The sun shining in through the windows kept the room partly lit. Richie kicks off his shoes before climbing into bed next to Eddie. He let Eddie cuddle up to him as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Eddie mumbles out after about ten minutes. 

Richie sighs and tries to prepare, not even sure if he wants to ask the question he knows he needs the answer to 

“Did-did you do something? With this guy?” 

Eddie closes his eyes. He can still feel it. I hot press of skin and the sweat the just seemed to cover his whole body. How he wanted nothing more then to take a shower. 

“Yes.” Eddie finally whispers out. 

Richie feels his heart shatter. He feels a physical pain in his chest when Eddie tells him. He wants to hunt the guy down and kill him for ever touching the obvious drunk boy in the first place. Then he wants to punch himself for causing the fight in the beginning. 

“O-okay.” Richie says, voice strained as he tries not to get emotional. 

“Richie I’m so sorry. I was sad and he took me to his place because I was drunk and he just kissed me out of no wear. I let him because I was so mad at you for giving your virginity to her because I wanted it to be special for us. But I know it will be special no matter when we do it!” Eddie tries. Richie feels like his heart is being ripped out of his body as Eddie talks. “He kissed me and we went to his room and he just pushed me on the bed. I didn’t even notice his hand was in my boxers until they were touching me. It felt-“ 

“Please stop.” Richie says with a tear running down his cheek. 

“I’m sorry Richie. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“He bruised you. He-he fucked you so hard his hand print is on you.” Richie says, a tone of anger and sadness twisted together like his own heart feels. 

Eddie looks up at Richie. Richie flips them so he has Eddie pinned to the bed. He pulls his hands up until their fingers are intertwined and his holding them firmly to the bed. 

“Richie-“ 

“Did he hold you down? Make you take it? I would have taken my time with you. Let you feel it all as I took your innocence away. It wouldn’t even have mattered that I ducked Bev because she’ll never be anything compared to us.” Richie explains. 

“Rich-“ 

“How he do it?” Rich shoves Eddie legs apart and presses himself against Eddie through Eds red shorts. “Held you down and fucked you like this. Made you look at him as he took what was mine. What he didn’t deserve to have!” 

“Richie!” Eddie gasp as Richie thrust their clothed body together. Eddies shirt ridding up against his stomach. 

“Hmm? Or did he do this?” Richie flips Eddie over, his chest hits the mattress hard. Richie stands up on his knees and grabs Eddies hips and pulls him up the meet him. Eddies ass pressed flush against the front of Richie jeans. “Did he hold you up and fuck you like just another one night stand? Like you where an eager slut ready to be fucked by someone who isn’t his boyfriend.” 

“Rich-“ Eddie gasps as Richie leans over and digs through the nightstand knowing exactly what he’s looking for. 

“You just let him have it? Because he can hold you down and throw you around a bit? He fucked what I haven’t even saw yet!” Richie argues Eddie feels the cold air before he can process the fact the Richie pulled his shorts and boxers down. 

“Richie!” Eddie tries again with a blush. “We-“ 

“You what? Bet he can’t do it as good as I could. You want to be held down a bit? All you had to do was ask.” Richie covers his fingers in the lube and starts with one fingers. 

“Shit!” Eddie gasps jumping away an inch. 

Richie groans his hips with his free hand and pulls him back hard. “You want to be bruised up Eds? I can bruise you better then him.” Richie slides in a second finger and Eddie curls his fingers into the bedsheets. 

“Oh god Richie!” Eddie cries. 

“Tight still, guess he couldn’t have been that big. Not much competition once you feel how much better I can do it.” Richie smirks as he slides a third finger in next to the other two. 

Eddie lets out a whine and let’s his legs part a bit more. Richie smirks once he notices. 

“Got fucked two days ago and still so ready for it.” Richie slides his fingers out. He undoes the button on his pants and pulls the zipper down and away. He pulls himself out of his boxers, pushing them down enough while coating his length in more lube. “I’ll show you just how good you could have had as a first time.” 

“Rich, Chee wait.” Eddie pants as he tries to filter through the fog in his brain. 

Richie doesn’t wait as he lines up and pushes in. He groans loudly as the head pops in. “So much better then Bev.” He sighs. “Oh fuck.” Richie gasp trying to calm down, anger filled passion breaking for a second as he realizes he’s in Eddie. Eddie!

“Oh fuck Richie.” Eddie gasps as he feels Richie slide in more and more until he can feel Richies pants viper on his cheeks scraping at the skin there. 

“Want marks? I can leave marks?” Richie says slipping back into his dominant tone of voice. Eddie feels the sting before he can process the fact that Richie spanked him. 

“Oh fucking god!” Eddie gasp leaning up onto his hands. Richie shoves him back down with a firm hand on his back. “Richie!” Eddie cries.

Richie starts thrusting and Eddie can feel his eyes roll back. “Fucking shit Eds!” Richie gasp as one hand holds Eddies back down at an arch and the other keeps a tight grip on his hip. 

Eddie lurches up on one good thrust nearly screaming. “Uh fuck! Oh holy fuck!” 

Richie smirks. “Pretty boy didn’t hit this for you did he?” Richie taunts. 

Eddies mouth drops and his fingers and toes curl as he feels his body being shoved back and forth on Richies cock. No mercy on his small body. His ass burning from the burn he’s getting from Richies zipper. It’s hot. It’s so hot as Eddie realizes they still have their clothes on. That Richie through his shorts around his knees and bent him over like an eager slut. Eddie reaches under himself and pulls his teeshirt up as far as he can. He can feel sweat drenched over his body. He feels sticky but Richies hitting his prostate and he couldn’t care less. 

“Fuck Eds. Fucking bet this is so much better then he did. I fucking know it. Fuck I’m going Come from your slutty ass.” Richie smacks him again and Eddie cries out as he feels his stomach pull hot blood down to his pelvis. Eddie Richies down and tries to get a hand on himself put Richie grabs it and pins it behind his back. He grabs his other one forcing Eddies chest to the bed as he holds his hands behind his back. 

“Fuck Richie please I’ve got too! It’s too much! I’m going to explode!” Eddie cries as his cock weeps onto the bedsheets below him. So much blood filling it up and making it throb. 

“Come untouched. Bet he couldn’t make you do that. Bet he had to put a hand on you to get you to cum because he doesn’t know your body. Doesn’t know how to touch you like I do.” 

Eddie cries on that. Too much happening at once and he feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t cum right this second but the pressure from Richie on his wrist tell him that’s not an option. And it’s so hot. Everything is so hot and he’s being held down and fucked like a dirty slut with his clothes on. Eddie spreads his legs and tries to grind into the sheets. He needs friction right now or he’s going to go bad. 

“Want to hump the bed like a dirty whore? Fucking need my permission to touch. You need it to cum from now on. You need me to allow your slutty self to cum because you can’t be trusted to not let random men fuck you.” 

Eddie fucking shakes and it’s too much. Way to much and he’s screaming as his cock twitches and he shoots a crossed the bedsheets. Richie gives three more thrust before he bares himself in Eddie and nearly screams as he cums too. 

They wait to come down. Richie let’s his grip on Eddies hand go and Eddie collapses to the bed. Eddie shivering in the aftershocks. Richie sits back on his legs as he tries to catch his breath. He looks at Eddie. His ass red from the smacks and his zipper, wrist red from his grip. Eddies going to kill him when he realized that Richie cum is dripping out of him but Richie doesn’t care. 

Eddie rolls onto his back and kicks his shorts off his sweaty legs. Dick out and exposed for Richie to see as he lays spread eagle on the bed. Richie catches his breath and flops down next to Eddie. He tucks himself back into his boxers but leaves his pants unzipped. 

“Sorry. I went a bit crazy.” Richie whispers to Eddie who has his eyes closed. 

Eddie pulls his shirt off and throws it to the ground. “How god sex is to hot. How are you still in clothes?” 

Richie chuckles. “Years of practice with your mom.” 

“Shut up.” Eddie sighs finally feeling like he’s caught his breath. 

Richie smiles as Eddie rolls his head to the side to look at him. “Sorry if that was a bit rough. Just hated the idea of some guy touching you.” Richie sighs. 

Eddie smiles. “It’s was good, really good. I liked it. Really.”

“Still. I know it’s hypocritical but I wanted to be your first time. I wanted you to trust me enough to give me that. I love you so much and I hate myself for sleeping with Bev.” Richie sighs. “But some random guy fucked you first and took that away from me.” 

Eddie chuckles. “We never fucked, Rich.” 

Richies eyes shoot up to meet Eddies. “What?” 

“I never slept with him.” Eddie repeats. 

“But you said his hand was in your pants and-“ 

“And nothing. I let him give me a five second fill up before I jumped up and told him I was an idiot who broke up with the love of my life and I needed to go to him right now.” Eddie explains. 

“Why were you gone all night?” Richie wonders out loud. 

“He said I was to drunk to go and that I could crash there. No funny business.” Eddie smiles. 

“The bruises?” 

“I mean we did make out. He was a little forceful and I bruise easy. Moms going g to flip if she sees what you’ve done to me.” 

“Sorry.” Richie mumbles. 

“Don’t be. It was kind of hot.”

“You sure?” Richie asks. 

“Not how I pictured losing my virginity but you went all possessive before I could tell you I don’t fuck a stranger.” Eddie chuckles 

Richie blushes. “Well I’m glad it was us who did this together.” 

Eddie smiles. “I’m glad it was you. Although I need eighty showers now.” Eddie groans standing up. Richie laughs as he watches Eddie walk butt naked to the door. “And change my sheet!” 

“Yes sir!” Richie chuckles. 

“Eh, I like it the other way around.” Eddie winks. 

Richie gasps. “Eds you devil, I take your B-card and now you’re scandalous!” 

Eddie chuckles. “I guess I’ll go to this party with you tomorrow. Where is it again?” Eddie yells from the bathroom. 

“A few blocks from the square.” Richie says as he pulls the sheets off the bed. “Some guy’s house, Adrian Mellon’s place I think is what Bev said.” Richie tells him and Eddie drops his shampoo bottle. “Starts at nine.” 

Eddie feels his heart pick up. Should he tell him?


	8. Adrian and Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Edited

“I still think this is dumb, we don’t even like parties!” Eddie tries again as the losers make their way down the street. 

“Eds relax it’s going to be fun!” Beverly says excited. 

“Plus we all agreed to go, so shut up.” Stan says rolling his eyes even though he’s walking in front of Eddie next to Bill. 

“We could have so much more fun at home watching movies, or at the clubhouse, or literally anywhere else on the planet Earth!” Eddie groans. 

“Spaghetti calm down, I’ll be with you all night.” Richie says taking his hand in his. 

Eddie looks up and sees the oh so familiar house. He leans in close to Richie in another desperate attempt to end this before it begins. 

“Rich, Richie.” Eddie whispers to grab his attention. “Come on, let’s skip this and hangout, just the two of us.” Eddie bites his lip and for a second Eddie thinks he’s got him. Richie eyes dart towards the others and back to Eddie. Before Richie can agree though Stan is putting an end to it. 

“No trying to buy your way out with sex.” Stan says back to them. “Trust me I tried.” He grumbles. 

Eddie is getting desperate the closer the house gets to them. “Seriously this sucks already let’s just go.” He tries again. 

“Eddie it’ll be fine.” Mike dismisses. 

They turn to walk up the sidewalk. “Rich come on. Seriously let’s just go.” Eddie tries again. 

Richie just squeezes this hand. “It’s going to be okay Eds.” 

Eddie looks at Ben as he reaches to knock on the door. His heart starts pounding as the door creaks open. He lets out a breath of relief when a boy he doesn’t know opens the door and lets them in. They all step into the main living area that’s packed full of people and loud music. 

“Wow look at this place!” Mike says as he takes in the area. 

“You see th-this Eddie?” Bill asks. 

Eddie looks around and tries not to act like he knows where everything is already. “Yeah it’s nice.” He tries to say casually. 

“This is so cool!” Beverly says excited before farting off somewhere. 

“Bev!” Ben groans chasing after here. 

“Well I’m bored let’s go.” Eddie tries again. Knowing every second he spends in the house is pushing his luck not to bump into Adrian. 

“Eds come on let’s go get a drink.” Richie says pulling him towards the kitchen with their fingers still interlocked. 

Eddie knows this is a bad idea but Richies pushing his way into the kitchen and over to the counter. Eddie swallows hard at the memories that come flooding back. Richie lays his free hand down on the counter and Eddie remembers how Adrian picked him up and put him their. How he had his legs wrapped around his hips. 

“Rich I need to tell you something.” Eddie sighs as Richie hands him a cup, taking a swig of his own. 

“Don’t worry about it Eds. If it’s got you so down then just focus on me.” Richie smiles pulling him in to place a small peck on his lips. 

Eddie blushes hard and looks around to make sure no one saw. “You can’t do that.” Eddie whispers. 

“Why not? I’m not afraid to be with you.” Richie says seriously. “And I’ll take all the hate that comes with.” 

Eddie blushes and brings his cup to his lips so he doesn’t have to respond to Richie. Richie leads them around the party stopping at different rooms and seeing the different losers spread amongst the crowd. They all meet up again about two hours in and head to the backyard. Stan is the first to try and leave once he smells the weed the second they step outside. 

“Nope, my mom will kill me.” He says turning around. 

“Oh come on Stanly loosen up a bit. Bills never going to get in your ass if you’re that tight all the time.” Richie jokes. 

“Beep beep asshole.” Stan says rolling his eyes. 

“We should go, mom will kill me too.” Eddie says agreeing with Stan and knowing two hours was way more then pushing his luck. 

“Come Eddie Spaghetti, smoke with me. I’ll even shotgun it for you so it won’t bug those shitty lungs you’ve got.” Richie says trying to be endearing. 

“I will, just not here with these random people I don’t know.” Eddie tries. 

“You do a lot with a stranger and weeds the line?” Richie grumbles. 

Eddie pretends he didn’t hear it but it still hurts nonetheless. 

“I want some!” Beverly says shooting her hand up as a few guys as if anyone wants a hit. 

“Bev! We don’t know them!” Ben grumbles lowly. 

Eddie freezes as his eyes dart over to where Bev ran too. He watches as she takes the blunt from him and pulls it between her lips before passing it back. He watches as she pulls his shirtsleeve and drags him over towards them. 

“Guys this is my friend Adrian, this is his place.” Beverly says. 

“Hey, suck place dude.” Richie chimes in. 

“Thanks, it’s my moms place, I just freeload as she puts it.” Adrian jokes. 

“Well Adrian this is my boyfriend Ben, our friend Mike, Bill, Bills boyfriend Stan-“ 

“Bev!” Bill gasps at her. 

“He’s gay too Bill.” Beverly says with a chuckle. “Anyway and this is Richie and his boyfriend-“ 

“Eddie.” Adrian smiles. 

They all look between the two with a weird expression. 

“Hi.” Eddie says a little quite. 

“Do you too know each other?” Beverly asks. 

Adrian smiles. “Oh yeah.” 

“Eds! Why didn’t you tell me.” Beverly says through a smile. 

Eddie swallows hard. “We don’t really know each other that well.” 

Adrian smiles and looks over to Eddie then over to Richie and catches on. “Yeah nothing serious, just bumped into each other the other day.” He says casually. 

Eddie could hug him and thank him for not exposing him in front of everyone. With the way Richie hand tighten in his makes his stomach twist. He glances over at Richie who has a locked jaw and looks like he wants to murder someone; Eddie thinks he might have figured it out. 

“Oh yeah? Where at?” Mike ask unknowingly. 

Adrian glances back over at Eddie and Eddies heart is pounding. Adrian shrugs not knowing what all Eddie has told the losers. 

“The carnival the other night.” Adrain says. 

Beverly seems to catch on at that point and her eyes dart over to Eddie and Richie. 

“Oh?” Stan asks looking at Eddie. “When did you go without us?” Stan asks Eddie. 

Eddie can feel his cheeks getting pinker. Mike and Bill look over at him with knowing looks. 

“I’m sure you guys where there.” Adrian says quickly knowing he messed up. 

“The only time you went alone...” Ben trails off and everyone seems to be on the same page at that point. 

Adrian clears his throat after the awkward silence goes on for too long. Eddie thinks if he could choose to die at any point in his life he’d pick now. 

Adrain looks over at Eddie and with his best try at being subtle says, “What, exactly, did you tell them?” 

Eddie feels Richie grip his hand so tight it hurts. “I’m starting to realize why you didn’t want to come.” Richie says, anger clear in his voice. 

“Look Richie,” Adrian starts but Beverly cuts him off. 

“Whatever happened is between you two.” Beverly says. 

“Nothing happened!” Eddie flushes. “It was just a few kisses!” 

“Well..” Adrian trails off. 

“Adrian!” Eddie snaps. 

Richie looks over at Eddie. “What does he mean well?” 

“I told you he put his hand down my pants!” Eddie defends. 

“Well you didn’t tell me he was hot!” Richie snaps. 

“Thanks.” Adrian smiles. 

“Shut up!” Richie snaps. “Let’s just go.” Richie goes to pull away and everyone seems to be on the same page. They get a few steps before Eddie feels completely betrayed. 

“Is that all you told him, uh Eddie.” They all stop and Eddie can feel Richie head snap towards him. 

“What did he say?” Richie asks him. Richie spins around. “What did you say?” 

They all turn to look at Adrian. “Did tell him all that we did that night, did you?” 

Eddie is gasping which isn’t helping him not look completely guilty to everyone. 

“Eds What is he talking about?” Richie questions. 

Eddie wants to cry and he’s doing a shit job of holding them back. Eddie turns towards Richie who looks pissed and confused. 

“Richie.” Eddie whispers brokenly. 

That’s seems to be all the confirmation Richie needs to go charging at Adrian and to have him pinned to the ground. 

“Richie!” Bill yells as they all go to pull him off of Adrian. 

Richie is throwing punch after punch towards Adrian’s face. “Richie! Richie Stop!” Stan yells pulling him backwards and off of Adrian. 

Richie is pulling away as Ben, Stan and Mike hold him back. 

“I’ll kill you! You fucking tell me you touched him and I’ll kill you!” Richie screams. 

Eddie rushes over with Beverly and Bill to help Adrian up. Adrian wipes the blood away from his nose with the back of his hand. Adrian looks over at Richie with a cocky look. 

“What you mean how I went down on your boyfriend?” Adrian smirks. 

Richie stubbles for a minute and looks over at Eddie who’s staring at Adrian wide eyed, lips part. Everyone seems a little caught off guard allowing Richie to break an arm free. 

“Bet he wouldn’t let you do that for him? Wasn’t even home and he dragged me to that dumb bridge and carved a little message. Had him bent over the railing a minute later.” Adrian smirks. 

Eddie is gasping and Richie doubles his efforts to get to him. “You’re a fucking lier! He wouldn’t fucking ever do that because he has a germ problem so shut the fuck up.” 

Adrain smirks at looks at Eddie. “Maybe, maybe not, want to know what he did do?” Richie glares at him. Adrain turns and looks at Eddie. Before Eddie can process what’s happening he feels lips on his and can hear Richie cussing. Adrian pulls away a second later and feels so betrayed it hurts. 

“Why did you do that?” Eddie snaps. 

“Blame your little shit starter boyfriend!” Adrian yells. 

“Don’t fucking yell at him!” Beverly snaps. She grabs Eddie and pushes him towards Richie and the boys. “Come on, We’re leaving.” 

They all shove through to the front door. Eddie can’t see Richie but he can feel the tension in the air between all of them. They make it outside the house and start walking down the street. Bill goes to walk with Stan who’s behind Richie with Mike making sure he stays going forward and doesn’t try to do something dumb. Eddie wants to go to him but the grip on his arm by Bev tells him it’s best if he stays there. They start walking and Eddies not sure if they all are going home or too one of their houses. He just keeps his eyes low and keeps walking. The air is tense and no one knows what to believe. They slow once they get far enough away from Adrian’s house that they aren’t worried Richies going to take off. 

“So...” Bill starts trailing off, just trying to start some conversation. 

Richie spins around and snaps. “What the fuck was that!” Richie yells causing everyone to stop in their spot. “What the fuck Eddie!” 

Eddie looks up to Richie and he can feel everyone’s eyes on him. They all want to know the truth. “I told you I didn’t want to go!” Eddie defends. 

“You didn’t fucking tell us the guy you cheated on with was the host!” Beverly argues. 

“I didn’t fucking cheat! I dumped him before I left so what I did or didn’t do doesn’t fucking matter!” Eddie snaps over the bullshit. 

“So it’s true?” Richie asks in a shitty tone. Eddie goes to snap again but he can see the tears in Richies eyes. “You let him...” Richie looks away and locks his jaw, before turning back. “Fucking fantastic.” Richie goes to start walking again. 

“No it’s not fucking true Richard! Stop being a dumbass! I told you what happened! We made out, and he stuck his hand down my pants and I stopped him! I stopped him and told him I was an idiot who broke up with the love of his life and was hurt and was trying to get back at him!” Eddie explains. “I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” 

Richie spins around. “Then why the fuck did you take him to the Kissing bridge!” 

“He walked me home from the carnival and I told him what was going on! He told me to carve something with his pocket knife to get the rage out, so I did. He told me my ass was nice and asked to eat me out, that’s it!” Eddie explained. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Richie questions. 

“Come with me to the bridge right now and I’ll show you.” Eddie pleads. 

Richie nods and they all head towards the bridge. Richie makes his mind up on the way there that if Eddie is lying and just shows him a carving that makes no sense to cover this lie up that Richie is dumping him. They make it to the bridge and Eddie walks them over to an oh so familiar spot. Eddie stops and points down at the bridge. 

“See!” Eddie exclaims. 

Richie sighs. “Eds did you really just find this and try to cover this up? I know you didn’t carve that.” Richie says looking down at the carving. 

Eddie looks so confused. “What? What are you talking about yes I did!” Eddie whines. 

“No you didn’t Eddie.” Richie groans. He looks up from the carving. “I carved it.” Eddie looks at him confused for a minute before looking back at the bridge. His eyes go soft and he looks back to Richie. 

“Oh Richie.” Eddie says, heart eyes clear ass day. 

Richie is confused now. “So I know you didn’t carve it.” Richie says again like Eddie has forgot the whole reason they dragged everyone else out here. 

“No you dumbass,” Eddie says with a smile. “that one.” He kicks the post of the fence right below Richies R+E. Richie looks down and sees the shaky R Incase’s in a heart. “Sorry it’s so messy I was drunk after all.” 

Richie pulls Eddie to his chest and wraps his arms around his neck. “Even mad at me you carved our names into the bridge?” 

Eddie pulls away just enough to look up at Richie, both boys having tears in their eyes. “Not both our names, just yours, because I knew together or not, I still love you.” 

Richie cups Eddies jaw and pulls him up until their lips seal together. The kiss deepens and Richie slides his tongue against Eddies. 

“Fucking gross!” Bev exclaims. 

The two detach looking at the other Losers like they forgot they were even there. 

“Come on its fucking cold, this isn’t a romcom.” Stanly groans. 

Richie chuckles and wraps his arm around Eddie. “Oh come on Stanly, you know you can get off a good one watching us.” 

“G-Gross.” Bill chuckles as they all start heading back. 

Eddie wraps an arm around Richies waist and rest his head on his chest as they walk. 

“You know I would never let anyone put their mouth there right?” Eddie asks. 

Richie laughs. “We’ll see Edwardo.” 

Eddie groans. “No seriously do you know how many germs-“ 

“I know, I know Eds.” Richie chuckles. “God you’re lucky I love you.” 

Eddie smiles. “I love you too.” 

They walk in silence for a few more steps. “I mean it’s my mouth so it’s not even like you’re the one getting the germs.” Richie tries. 

Eddie flushes. “Never going to happen Trashmouth.” 

“I’ll do a lot with my mouth.” Richie says. 

Eddie goes red. “Not on me!” 

Richie chuckles and pulls him closer. “We’ll see.” Eddie groans.


	9. Cumming Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short smut. Working on something longer. Let me know what you would like to see! *Not Edited.

"Richie." Eddie gasps as he breaks away for air.  
His fingers curl in Richies hair as his other hand racks up the back of Richies shirt. 

They're laying in his bed, his mom gone at the store. Eddie can hear the radio playing in the background softly. He can feel Richie smirk against his neck. He was caught off guard when Richie had tackled him down to the bed a few minutes prior. Eddie felt Richie pull away from his neck giving a solid lick over the fresh bruise. 

"Moms going to kill you." Eddie gasp as he arches his back when Richie rolls his hips down. 

"Your mom loves my dick too much to kill me Eds." Richie chuckles as he seals their lips back together. 

Eddie lets him have a few more deep kisses before he breaks away. "Shut up." 

Richie laughs as he reaches down to pull Eddies shirt up. Eddie lets him pull it up to just under his ribs. Richie slides down and starts trailing kisses and a few hickeys over Eddies small stomach. Eddie lets his head roll back as Richie gets closer and closer to his shorts waistband. Richie hooks his fingers into the waist band and pulls them down a smidge to where Eddies boxer band comes into view. Richie lays kisses over Eddies hips bones. 

"God Eds, got my rocket ready for take off when you're like this." 

Eddie rolls his eyes fondly. "You're a real dumb ass you know?" 

Richie smiles as he slides Eddies shorts and boxers half way down his cock. "Yeah but you love me. Love me more when I do this." Richie kisses around the base of Eddies cock. 

"Pull it out dip shit. Who taught you how to blow someone?" Eddie teases. 

Richie pulls Eddie out of his shorts. "You know that thing we were talking about?" 

"What thing?" Eddie asks reaching down and taking his own shorts off. 

Richie spreads Eddies legs so he's laying in between them. He kisses Eddies thigh before spreading his legs open a little wider. 

"I want to eat you out." Richie says in one breath. 

Eddie snaps his legs shut so fast he pays no mind to Richies head still in between them. "Absolutely not!" 

Richie pries Eddies legs open. "Gees Eds a simple no would do, no need to sophisticate me. Although, I can think of worse ways to go then between your legs." 

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Shut up asshole, and I told you that will never happen. I don't care about your whole 'it's my mouth' shit. It's so gross and unsanitary!" Eddie protest. 

"You can shower before hand." Richie tries. 

"No!" Eddie cringes. "That's still disgusting." 

Richie crawls up and lays down on top of Eddies mostly naked body. "Okay Eds I was just offering." 

"Get off me! You weight a ton!" Eddie gasp jokingly for air. 

Richie rolls his eyes and stays put. "But Eds I was just about to make you cream." 

"Stop being gross Rich." Eddie sighs. "I'm not in the mood anymore. Your gross talk has killed it." 

"I don't know, little Eds still feels pretty awake to me." Richie teases rocking his hips down. 

Eddie hisses. "You have jeans on asshat!" 

Richie smiles and reaches between them and unbuttons his jeans before pulling the zipper down. He pulls himself out and pushes his pants and boxes down as far as he can in this position. 

"Wanna try something." Richie says before wrapping his hand around both of them. 

"Richie!" Eddie gasps. 

"What? Are you okay? If you're not really in the mood-" 

"Shut up and get me off." Eddie groans. 

Richie starts pulling them off together and Eddie is so sensitive to every touch it drives Richie up a wall. 

"Love that this gets you so hot." Richie pants out. 

"I don't touch myself, you told me not too." Eddie pants as Richie gets a good tug in. 

"That's hot." Richie moans into Eddies ear. Richie bites his lip and focuses on his hand wrapped around the both of them.

He lessons closely to Eddie for each sound he makes. It tells him what Eddie likes and doesn’t and guides him in the right direction. Richie can feel the pull in his stomach rather quickly. He can hear Eddie pant into his ear from below him. He leans back enough to look down at Eddies sweaty figure, hair glued to his forehead. Richies sure he looks just as bad off. Eddie thighs tremble when he’s close and Richie can tell by the way they are starting to shake that Eddies not far behind him. Eddie is gasping and panting filthily into the air that they don’t hear the footsteps coming up the hallway. Two soft knocks on the door has both boys freezing in place. 

“Eddie Bear? You home?” Sonia asks. 

Eddie looks at Richie with panic in his eyes. Richie starts the movement of his hand back up as he nods towards the door telling Eddie to respond. Eddie swallows hard before taking a breath. 

“Yes mommy I’m home.” His voice cracks through the door. 

“Eddie are you okay? You sound a little horsed.” His mother jiggles the door knob to find it locked. 

“Yes mommy I’m fine! Just resting.” Eddie tries. He can feel himself getting closer and closer. Wave after wave hitting him and Richie is doing nothing but encouraging it. Eddie hands squeeze Richie shoulda hard. Richie leans down and attaches himself to Eddies neck as he spills between them with a weak whimper. 

Eddie gasps as he feels it. He can feel his orgasm coming so quickly nothing short of actually stopping is going to keep it from coming. Even with his mom mumble a few ‘okays’ through the door and walking away. Eddie looks down between them and sees the mess and just like always with Richie the mess doesn’t bug him. He actually kind of likes it. 

“Come on Eds.” Richie whispers, weak from his own orgasm. 

Eddie bites his lip and rolls his head back. He squeezes Richies shoulders as he spills between them, adding to the growing mess. Eddie pants as he comes down and Richie flips down next to him. 

“Wow Eds. Who knew your mom was such a turn on.” Richie chuckles. 

Eddie blushes. “Shut up Chee, that could have been so bad.” 

“Yeah but it wasn’t. Now get up, you’re filthy. Let’s go shower.” Richie sighs standing up. 

“What? Like together?” Eddie questions. 

“Can’t exactly have two separate ones when your mom doesn’t know I’m here.” Richie points out. He grabs Eddies hand and hauls him up. “Come on. It’ll be romantic.” 

“Joint showers are just you standing in the back complaining you’re cold.” Eddie sighed following Richie into the bathroom. 

“I’m sure I can find a way to stay warm.”


End file.
